Devices for cleaning of liquids, and more specifically for cleaning of drinking water and for removing of live micro-organisms from the drinking water are known in the art. The installations which are used for the purification of drinking water for an extensive area usually have a large size. Outdated techniques or obselete installations are often used and it is therefore not easy to obtain an adequate purification of drinking water. It is also possible that pathogenes or other sorts of contamination appear in water that was purified earlier. To prevent the appearance of health threatening pathogenes, chlorine is often added to the drinking water. This has the important disadvantage of a strong deterioration of the taste and smell of the water. Moreover, a number of micro-organisms, like Cryptosporidium and Giardia, are resistent to chlorine and remain live organisms in the chlorinated drinking water. Furthermore, it is a problem that in a lot of areas, especially in third world countries, no reliable drinking water supply is present at all.